Sequel of You Are Only Mine: Surprise from Destiny
by Fiyuki Kunitsuna
Summary: Zaman dimana kehidupan sudah modern di Kota itu, hiduplah seorang guru yang sangat populer hingga sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari siswi-siswi sekolah tempat dia mengajar Di sisi lain, guru itu, Munechika selalu memimpikan seorang Yokai yang memangku seorang manusia sambil menangis. Dan mimpi itu membawanya menuju cerita klasik dengan makhluk dalam mimpinya.
1. Chapter 1:Dreaming

Desclaimer:

Touken Ranbu © DMM

Surprise from Destiny© Fiyuki Kunitsuna

Pair : Mikatsuru, MikaManbagendbend, MikaKogigenbend

Don't like don't read

.

.

Zaman di mana yokai, hantu, dan siluman sudah tidak dipercaya oleh orang-orang, hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan, dan memiliki kharisma yang sangat khas sehingga siswi-siswi tempat dia mengajar banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, semuanya tidak ada yang diterima olehnya. dan lagipula menjalani hubungan khusus antara murid dan guru merupakan sebuah hal terlarang bukan?

Munechika pov

Ahahaha author san belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Munechika, guru yang dibicarakan author barusan. Aku adalah wali kelas dari kelas 3-1. Kini, aku sedang menuju kelas 3-1 untuk memberitahu pengumuman penting dari sekolah sekaligus mengajar. Saat sampai di depan pintu, aku pun menggeser daun pintu dan masuk ke kelas.

"Hiritsu! Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei" seru ketua kelas lalu diikuti oleh semua murid dalam kelas itu lalu sedikit membungkuk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna san." jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut. Murid-murid pun kembali duduk.

"De wa, sebelum mulai belajar, aku ingin memberitahukan pengumuman penting dari sekolah. Minggu depan, sekolah kita akan mengadakan study tour untuk kelas 3 ke Kyoto. Dan aku sebagai wali kelas dari kelas ini akan mendampingi kalian selama study tour. Lalu, kita tentukan kelompok study melalui undian, wakatta ka?" jelasku.

"Wakarimashita, sensei." jawab mereka serempak.

mereka pun mengeluarkan undian yang biasa digunakan saat pergantian tempat duduk. Dan penentuan kelompok study tour dan kegiatan belajar pun berjalan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pun mulai menuju ufuk barat, menandakan hari akan segera berganti. Aku pun membereskan barang yang akan dibawa pulang dan bersiap pulang. Rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah, hingga aku harus naik kereta menuju rumah.

Saat di ruang sepatu, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"sensei."

aku pun melirik menuju suara itu. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah siswi yang sering dibicarakan di sekolah karena selalu memakai tudung walaupun sudah banyak guru telah menyuruhnya untuk melepas tudung kusam itu.

"Oya? Yamanbagiri ka... Doushita? kau butuh atau bertanya sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku tanpa menatap lawan bicaraku yang kini tertunduk malu sambil mengeratkan tudung agar wajahnya tertutup. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengganti uwabaki* dengan sepatuku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yamanbagiri mendekat lalu mengulurkan sepucuk surat padaku dengan amplop berwarna soft pink dengan aksen pita di bagian penutup amplop itu.

"ini..untuk sensei." katanya sambil menunduk malu.

aku berhenti dari kegiatanku lalu menoleh ke arahnya. surat cinta? untukku?

'hhh..lagi? aku mulai bosan dengan ini.' keluhku dalam hati, hampir setiap hari dia mengalaminya.

"Maaf Yamanbagiri, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Guru dan murid tidak boleh menjalin kasih, kau tahu itu kan?" jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hanya karena itu...sensei menolakku?"

kata Yamanbagiri yang masih menunduk dengan suara yang rendah tanda ingin menangis.

"Bukan hanya itu saja...aku menolakmu karena aku memang tidak punya perasaan khusus padamu. Hanya sayang sebagai guru ke murid. Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, sensei pamit pulang. Mata ashita, Yamanbagiri." kataku sambil melanjutkan memakai sepatuku dan berlalu dari hadapan Yamanbagiri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, aku pun sampai di pintu apartemenku.

"tadaima" gunamku pelan.

Kau heran kenapa aku hanya bergumam? ahahaha walau ku lantangkan, tidak akan ada yang menyambutku pulang. Apartemenku pun masih gelap seperti biasanya sampai aku menyalakannya saat sampai rumah. Lalu, aku pun menuju ruang tamu dan merebahkan tubuhku di sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak dan tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di sebuah kuil tua yang penuh dengan percikan darah dan mayat makhluk yang aku tidak tahu. Aku pun berjalan di sekitar kuil itu dan melihat makhluk putih bersayap yang sedang memangku seorang pria yang telah tidak bernyawa.

'itu seperti makhluk yang kulihat ditempat tadi. dia memiliki tanduk yang sama'

Saat ingin menghampirinya, tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya lalu dia kembali ke duniaku berasal.

"Mimpi itu lagi ka... ada apa dengan mimpi itu sebenarnya?" pikirku

Aku pun kebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya lagi dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Munechika pov end

Namun, akan ada sesuatu yang akan menantinya yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan terkait mimpi itu dan mungkin akan merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Munechika pov

Mataku terbuka karena cahaya matahati mengintip masuk dari celah gorden menandakan hari sudah pagi.

"jam 6?" gumamku pelan saat melihat jam bekerku di atas meja yang belum berbunyi. "Yaa...sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi."

Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku, lalu berjalan gontai mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku pun melepas pakaianku dan menuju ruang shower lalu membiarkan shower mengguyur kepalaku.

"Apa sebenarnya makhluk itu? dan pria yang dipangkuannya itu...kenapa punya wajah sepertiku?"

Aku masih berfikir keras tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mimpi itu semakin sering menghantui tidurku. Tapi... aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu. Apa aku pernah ke sana? Entahlah. Aku pun lebih memilih melanjutkan mandiku yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pun memakai pakaian yang biasa ku pakai di rumah. Ya, aku selalu memakai yukata di rumah karena sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga.

tok tok tok

suara pintu diketuk seseorang. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Namun, yang disebrang pintu langsung menubrukku hingga terjatuh.

"Wah wah..kau hanya memakai selapis yukata. Kau membuatku tergoda, sensei" kata orang yang ternyata salah satu muridku sambil membelai tubuhku yang hanya terbalut yukata.

"Kau tau? Sikapmu sangat tidak sopan pada gurumu. Minggir dari atas tubuhku, Kogitsune." ucapku tak acuh pada Kogitsune, siswi yang cukup populer di kalangan para siswa karena keanggunannya.

"Hee...tapi tidak salah kan? menyentuh orang yang ku suka.." tangannya yang mulai menjalari langsung ku tepis lalu mendorongnya sampai keluar dari apartemenku dan langsung mengunci pintu. Memang agak kasar, tapi demi melindungi diri, ini bisa dianggap benar bukan?

"Hei! Begitu perlakuanmu pada seorang murid? Keluargaku cukup berpengaruh di sekolah. Aku bisa memecatmu dengan menggunakan pengaruh itu karena telah memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" Katanya sambil sedikit menggedor pintu apartemenku. Tapi, aku pun memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Jika aku akan dipecat, aku hanya tinggal memperlihatkan rekaman cctv di apartemenku bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan padaku.

.

.

.

.

'sepertinya aku harus segera pindah sebelum banyak yang tahu aku tinggal di sini' keluhku dalam hati.

Saat aku menuju kamar. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar di kepalaku

Kembalilah padaku dan bangunkan aku dari tidurku

'Suara siapa tadi? Apa Kogitsune yang mengatakannya'

Aku pun langsung kembali ke pintu utama lalu mengintip dari lubang pintu. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan siswi itu di depan pintu apartemennya. Hal ini sempat mengganggu pikiranku namun segera ku alihkan untuk memeriksa ulangan para murid.

.

すずく

A. N

Yo reader-san.

Ketemu lagi sama author yang kadang suka random, Fiyuki Kunitsuna.

Yak sesuai janji, gw bikin sequel dark one shoot gw sebelumnya Yang judulnya "You Are Only Mine"

And then, I'll say thank you for all of you who have read, voted, and comment this story

Yaa, that's all I want to say to you. See you in the next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Meet With Yokai

Desclaimer:

Touken Ranbu ©DMM

Surprise from Destiny ©Fiyuki_Kunitsuna

Pair: MikaTsuru

Chapter 2 : Meet with Yokai

Munechika pov

Hari ini salju menghujani kota ini dan berkumpul menjadi bantalan salju yang lembut dan dingin. Dan seperti biasanya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemenku ditengah udara dingin ini. Namun, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara memekik dari dalam kotak di samping tempat pembuangan utama apartemenku. Saat ku buka, aku melihat seekor anak bangau putih yang sedang kedinginan dan terus memekik meminta pertolongan. Haruskah aku bawa ke rumah? Tapi aku tidak punya sangkar burung, aku pun berniat untuk menutup kembali kotak itu. Namun, anak bangau itu sudah terbang keluar kota lalu terbang mengelilingiku. Berusaha mengabaikannya, anak bangau itu terus mengikutiku sampai depan gedung apartemen.

"Pergi kemana induknya? Dan dia sendirian... Haruskah aku rawat saja di rumah? Sepertinya tidak masalah daripada dia mengikutiku terus. " kataku sambil membawa anak burung bangau itu menuju apartemenku.

Setelah sampai, aku pun langsung membungkus anak bangau itu dengan handuk kecil agar dia sedikit lebih hangat, sedangkan aku menyiapkan air hangat untukku berendam.

Sehabis berendam, aku kembali melihat keadaan anak bangau itu. Kini, dia sedang tertidur dibalutan handuk kecil yang ku pakaikan padanya dan terus melihatnya membuatku merasa mengantuk juga. Aku pun merebahkan diriku di sofa dan mulai memejamkan mataku perlahan lalu melarungkan dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, aku berniat untuk membeli sangkar burung untuk anak bangau yang aku pungut kemarin. Namun, saat aku baru ingin beranjak dari pintu, dia sudah besuara dan terbang di atas kenop pintu apartemenku dan mengisyaratkan ku untuk mengajaknya pergi juga. Aku sebenarnya ingin saja mengajaknya, tetapi aku sedang tidak ingin membawa mobil saat ini. Tapi, seketika aku luluh dengan mata anak bangau itu. Aku pun mengambilnya dari kenop pintu dan membiarkan dia bertengger di bahuku.

"Hai hai Aku akan mengajakmu pergi bersamaku. Tapi kau jangan nakal ya. "

Dia mengepakkan sayap kecilnya dan bersuara. Ahaha kawaii yatsume, dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ah iya aku belum memberimu nama semalam" kataku sambil menyentuh paruh kecilnya dengan jariku.

"Karena aku menemukanmu saat malam hari bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama Yoru? " kataku sambil mengelus bawah dagunya lembut dengan jariku.

Dia kembali terlihat senang dan menyukai nama yang kuberikan padanya dan tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di tempat parkir apartemen ini. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobiku lalu menyalakan penghangat. Kemudian, aku melajukan mobilku menuju toko hewan peliharaan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di parkiran toko, aku keluar dari mobil sambil membawa Yoru di bahuku dan masuk ke toko. Di dalam toko, aku disambut oleh adik sang pemilik toko.

"Munechika-san, konnichiwa. Kebetulan Nagasone nii-chan sedang keluar, jadi ada yang bisa kubantu? " tanya remaja bersurai oranye itu.

"Etto.. Urashima. Aku membutuhkan sangkar dan makanan burung untuk burung kecil ini. Bisa kau ambilkan untukku? " kataku sambil mengelus bawah dagu Yoru.

"Ah baiklah. Akan kupilihkan sangkar yang bagus"

Urashima pun berlalu dari hadapanku menuju ke bagian sangkar burung dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sangkar berwarna putih dengan rantai emas dibagian pucuknya lengkap dengan tiang tempat menggantung sangkar itu. Dan saat melihat sangkar itu, Yoru terlihat sangat senang, ahahaha sepertinya dia menyukainya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau yang ini? "

Aku pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Urashima. Setelah membayar dan sangkarnya selesai dikemas, aku keluar dari toko itu.

"Titip salamku untuk kakakmu, Urashima. " kataku sebelum beranjak dari pintu toko itu.

Aku pun kembali menuju mobil dan melakukannya kembali ke apartemenku.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemenku, aku membuka bungkus sangkar itu dan menggantungnya di tiang.

"Saa,Yoru...ini rumah barumu. Kau suka bukan? " kataku sambil menawarkan tanganku untuknya bertengger dan menaruhnya di di dalam sangkar itu dan tidak lupa memberikan makan dan minum di tempat dalam sangkar itu.

"Yoru, diamlah di rumahmu dulu ya. Aku harus memeriksa ulangan para murid untuk diberikan pada mereka besok. " kataku sambil menyentuh paruhnya pelan dan menutup pintu sangkar itu lalu menuju ruang kerjaku dan mulai memeriksa ulangan.

"Hahh.. Padahal aku sudah mengajar semaksimal mungkin. Tapi kenapa nilai mereka masih seperti ini. " kataku sambil menghela nafas berat.

Namun, tiba-tiba Yoru mendarat di atas kertas-kertas itu lalu bersuara. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku terhibur dengan tingkahnya. Bibirku pun melengkungkan senyum simpul melihatnya kini sedang mencoba mematuk pulpen yang ku pegang.

"Ahahaha kawaii yatsume. Kau bisa membuka pintunya? Ahahaha burung yang pintar. Karenamu, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. " kataku sambil mengelus bawah dagunya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari study tour pun tiba. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Yoru sendirian di apartemen, jadi aku membawanya ke tempat penitipan hewan peliharaan. Namun, saat sampai di sana Yoru malah membuka pintu sangkarnya dan kembali bertengger di bahuku dan terjadi beberapa kali hingga akhirnya aku pasrah membawa kembali sangkar Yoru dari penitipan hewan kembali ke mobilku lagi lalu meljukan mobilku menuju sekolah. Yaa ini pertama kalinya aku membawa mobilku menuju sekolah.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran sekolah, seketika aku menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi saat aku keluar mobil bersama dengan Yoru dibahuku.

"Sensei memiliki mobil? Waahh kakkoi! " seru seorang siswi.

"Lihat, lihat! Ada sesuatu bertengger dibahunya... Kawaii yo nee." seru siswi yang lainnya.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, Mikazuki-sensei. Ayo cepat ke bis, murid kelas anda sudah menunggu. " entah panggilan wakil kepala sekolah kali ini ku merasa senang sekaligus terselamatkan dari serbuan para siswi.

Segera aku mengunci mobilku dan masuk ke bis tempat murid kelasku dan tak lama kemudian kami berangkat menuju kuil Inari.

.

.

.

Saat perjalanan ke kuil, banyak hal yang dilakukan murid, ada yang mendengarkan musik sambil menatap ke arah jendela, ada juga yang bercengkrama dengan teman sebangkunya sambil memakan cemilan, dan ada juga yang memilih untuk tidur di sepanjang perjalanan, aku sendiri asik bermain dengan Yoru. Namun, ada percakapan mereka yang tidak sengaja menarik perhatianku.

"Hei Yasusada. kau tau kan mitos di kuil Inari...tentang Senbon no Tori yang merupakan penghubung dunia kita dengan dunia lainnya dan juga bisa membawa kita ke masa lalu. " jelas Kashuu.

Yang ditanya pun berpikir sejenak lalu membuka suaranya.

"Aku tau mitos itu, tapi selama ini belum ada yang membuktikan jika mitos itu nyata. Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya-tanya hal-hal yang seperti ini. Biasanya kau hanya membicarakan soal kuteks"

"Haah kau ini! Aku kan tidak selalu membicarakan soal kuteks. Aku kan juga membaca majalah jadi wajarkan aku mengetahui mitos-mitos seperti ini. "

Pada akhirnya, kami sudah sampai di kuil Inari. Semua murid berhambur keluar bis dan berpencar berdasakan kelompok yang telah dibagikan seminggu yang lalu. Saat aku ingin berkeliling mengawasi murid, tiba-tiba Yoru terbang dari bahuku dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Dengan segera aku mengikutinya dan aku tidak menyadari jika Yoru menuju Senbon no Tori. Saat sampai di ujung lain barisan gerbang itu... Aku berada di kuil yang persis dengan mimpi yang menghantuiku selama ini, yang berbeda hanya kuilnya lebih bersih dan ditumbuhi banyak tumbuhan rambat. Aku pun mencari keberadaan Yoru karena aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku pun mulai mengelilingi sekitar kuil untuk mencari Yoru hingga aku sampai di ruang utama kuil itu. Aku pun masuk ruangan itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku menemukan seseorang sedang terbaring. Tubuhnya sudah hampir terikat oleh sulur tanaman rambat kuil ini. Aku pun perlahan mendekat padanya lalu melepas sulur tanaman itu dari tubuhnya dan syukur lah dia masih bernapas.

'Mikazuki' ada suara tiba-tiba terdengar olehku saat berusaha membangunkan seseorang itu. Bagaimana cara membangunkannya, dan...sepertinya dia bukan manusia.

Seseorang itu pun menggerakkan kelopak matanya dan kemudian membuka matanya. Namun, seketika manik emas itu membola saat melihat wajahku. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?

"Mika...zuki kau kembali...kau kembali untukku? Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu." katanya sambil memegangi kedua pipiku.

Tunggu...aku sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Ah! Aku ingat suara ini. Suara yang muncul di kepalaku waktu itu. Tapi, dimana aku sekarang dan apa maksud semua ini?

すずく

A. N

Hei hei Fiyuki is back! Yeayy :v /apasihluthor

Nahloh Munechika ketemu sama yokai Tsuru. Kira-kira bakal ada kejadian apa di chapter selanjutnya? Kepo kan? /gk

Dan by the way, Yoru itu sangat unyu-unyu dan author sampe teriak-teriak bayanginnya saking unyunya. Reader jan ngiri sama Yoru ya karena Yoru disayang-sayang Munechika, tenang Yoru itu hanya seekor anak bangau 😂😂

Yaa saat mau bikin chapter 2 ini gw sempet bingung enaknya diapain dulu si Munechika sebelum diketemuin sama si Tsuru. And then, pas gw liat apaan gtu gw lupa /lu mah lupaan mulu thor/ gw langsung kepikiran ide ini.

Kayanya bacotan gw cukup sampai di sini aja, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya dan pastinya tinggalkan jejak kalian di sini, entah itu reviews, vote, atau semacamnya. Makasih buat reader-san semua

Stay tune~

See you in next chapter

Bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3:Red Threat

Surprise from Destiny

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer

Touken Ranbu © DMM

Surprise from Destiny ©Fiyuki_Kunitsuna

Warning: r18 content, kalau gak suka pair boy's love mending jangan baca, klo emang tetep batu pengen baca, resiko ditanggung pembaca karena saya sudah memperingatkan, jangan flame soal pairnya oke? Typo yang bikin gagal mendalami ceritanya. Jika ada yang merasa dinistakan chara favoritnya, author minta mangap― eh maaf maksudnya :'D. Penulisan tidak sesuai Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia dan alur yang sangat sangat random dan magic. Dan satu kalimat lagi dari gue, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Pair: Mikazuki M. X Tsurumaru K.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

."Mikazuki tte...dare?" tanya Munechika refleks saat dia dipanggil dengan nama 'Mikazuki' dengan makhluk bersurai putih itu.

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Munechika, makhluk itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Munechika yang penasaran pun mendekatakan wajahnya kepada makhluk bersurai putih itu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Tapi aku memang bukanlah orang yang kau maksudkan. Namaku adalah Munechika, salam kenal." Ucap Munechika sambil mengulas senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Munechika hanya dijawab oleh hembusan angin lembut yang melambaikan helaian-helaian putih sang lawan bicara dan surai indigo miliknnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, si surai putih membuka suaranya.

"Ah suman, aku salah mengiramu sebagai pemilik tempat ini karena dia sangat mirip denganmu. Ah iya, perkenalkan namaku Tsurumaru, penjaga kuil ini. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. Salam kenal, Munechika. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Dan pakaianmu sepertinya bukan dari zaman ini." Tanya Tsurumaru dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik kepada lawan bicaranya.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Munechika sedikit menjauh dari Tsurumaru kemudian mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga dia tanpa sengaja menuju ke kuil ini.

"Hoo.. jadi kau mencari burung peliharaanmu itu? Lalu tanpa sengaja kau kemari, begitu?"

Pihak yang ditanya pun hanya mengganguk dan mengulas senyum polos pada Tsurumaru. Tak lama kemudian, Yoru menuju ruangan utama kuil itu lalu bertengger di bahu Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru pun refleks menoleh ke arah burung itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ini punyamu?" tanya Tsurumaru sambil menunjuk burung yang bertengger dibahunya.

Dengan segera Munechika mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke dekat bahu Tsurumaru agar Yoru berpindah ke tangannya tapi Yoru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tuannya pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut tanda dia sedikit kesal dengan Yoru dan Tsurumaru hanya sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dokorode, apa kau melewati gerbang atau semacamnya saat mengejar burung ini sebelum akhirnya kau berada di sini?" tanya Tsurumaru lagi.

Munechika kemudian memasang pose berpikir tanda dia berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum dia akhirnya terdampar di sini. Tak lama kemudian, matanya sedikit membola karena mungkin dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah souka! Seingatku... aku melewati barisan gerbang di kuil Inari sebelum sampai ke sini. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang gerbang itu?" Jawab pria bersurai indigo itu dan kemudian bertanya balik kepada Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru pun terdiam sejenak dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Munechika.

"Mungkin... itu adalah Senbon no Tori yang berada di Kuil Inari. Gerbang itu menghubungkan dari masa satu ke masa yang lainnya, termasuk masa dirimu berasal."

Munechika kembali teringat dengan percakapan kedua muridnya, Kashuu dan Yamatonokami. Tak disangka mitos yang mereka bicarakan terjadi dia dikira orang dari masa ini oleh makhluk tak dikenal. Dan saat Munechika sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Tsurumaru menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Maa bagaimana kau berkeliling sekitar kuil ini sebelum aku mengantarmu kembali menuju gerbang itu?" tawarnya pada Munechika sambil mengulas senyum lembut.

Munechika pun berpikir sejenak kemudian mengiyakan ajakan Tsurumaru untuk berkeliling sekitar kuil itu. Lalu, Tsurumaru pun berjalan keluar dari ruang utama dan diekori oleh Munechika dibelakangnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka sampai di salah satu hal yang menarik dari kuil ini, yaitu pohon sakura yang selalu berbunga di setiap musim kecuali musim dingin. Munechika pun terperanjat melihat keindahan dari pohon itu hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menuju pohon tersebut. Menyadari orang di belakangnya menghilang, Tsurumaru pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Munechika.

"Oi Munechika. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Tsurumaru dari kejauhan yang kemudian tidak mendapat jawaban dari si surai indigo itu.

Sementara Munechika sedang menikmati keindahan pohon Sakura itu, Yoru pun terbang dari bahu Tsurumaru menuju tanah dibawah pohon Sakura itu kemudian mengais-ngais tanah di sekitar tempat dia mendarat yang kemudian disusul oleh Tsurumaru yang sedikit terheran.

"Oi Munechika." Ujar Tsurumaru seraya menepuk pundak sang empunya nama.

Yang dipanggil pun refleks menoleh walau merasa sedikit terkejut karena dia sempat melamun.

"Ada apa? Maaf aku melamun karena tempat ini terasa tidak asing bagiku." ujar Munechika seadanya.

Tsurumaru pun melirik ke arah Yoru dan diikuti oleh Munechika lalu Tsurumaru bertanya.

"Apa burung itu sering melakukan hal itu?"

Munechika pun heran dengan tingkah Yoru. Semuanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dari tiba-tiba kabur dari sisinya dan sekarang mengais-ngais tanah. Yaa itu memang hal lumrah yang dilakukan burung kecil seperti dirinya namun sebelum hari ini dia tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, apa di bawah sini ada sesuatu?" tanya Munechika penasaran

Tsurumaru lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran Munechika.

"Itu...makam Mikazuki, pemilik kuil ini. di bawah tempat burung itu mengais...terdapat abu dan tulang dari Mikazuki." Ucap Tsurumaru.

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Tes**_

Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh di makam itu. Tsurumaru kembali teringat kematian Mikazuki yang bisa dibilang tragis. Munechika tanpa sadar menghapus air mata itu membuat Tsurumaru terkejut dibuatnya lalu air mata mengalir semakin deras.

'Kenapa sentuhan itu sedikit mirip dengannya? Dia semakin mengingatkanku padanya.'

Tsurumaru pun menepis tangan Munechika kemudian menarik tangannya menuju ke gerbang tempat Munechika berasal, Senbon no Tori. Namun, saat sampai di sana gerbang itu menghilang.

"Benar tadi kau keluar dari sini?" tanya Tsurumaru untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakannya selama aku menariknya kemari.

"Iya. Aku yakin tadi gerbang itu ada di sini." Jawab Munechika dengan yakin.

Tsurumaru pun hanya menghela napas berat kemudian terbang menuju kuil meninggalkan Munechika dan Yoru. Namun, sebelum sampai di kuil terdengar suara teriakan. Tsurumaru baru tersadar jika tempat tadi diluar jangkauan kekkai kuil ini dan terlihat yokai yang ingin mmenyerang pria bersurai indigo itu. Dengan cekatan, Tsurumaru pun merapalkan mantra peringan tubuh pada Munechika lalu menarik tubuh pria itu untuk terbang bersamanya dan Yoru mengikuti kami. Sementara Munechika? Dia malah menikmati semilir angin dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

"Hahaha, baru pertama kali aku merasa sebebas ini." ujarnya ringan.

'Beginikah orang masa depan setelah menghadapi bahaya? Padahal baru saja nyawanya terancam, sekarang tertawa sambil menikmati semilir angin.' Tanya Tsurumaru dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa matahari mulai menuju peraduannya dan tercipta senja yang indah. Akhirnya Tsurumaru memutuskan untuk mendarat di tepi sungai dekat kuil dan merendam kaki mereka di sungai itu. Tiba-tiba, ada seekor ikan berwarna seperti sebuah pelangi melewati kaki Munechika.

"Hahaha ikan yang indah. Apa kau tau itu ikan apa?" tanya Munechika pada sang Yokai.

"Sepertinya ini ikan yang dikeramatkan oleh penduduk desa sekitar. Ah iya, karena gerbang itu menghilang kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai gerbang itu kembali."

Munechika sempat terkejut karena Tsurumaru mengizinkannya tinggal bersamanya walau hanya untuk sementara. Padahal sebelumnya Tsurumaru seperti berniat mengusirnya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menerima kebaikanmu." Ujar Munechika sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam kuil sebelum gelap, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu."

Tsurumaru pun bangkit dan berjalan dari sungai menuju ke kuil dan diikuti oleh Munechika di temani oleh cahaya jingga senja hari. Namun, ditengah perjalanan Munechika bertanya kepada Tsurumaru.

"Dokorode... Kenapa pemilik kuil ini bisa meninggal? Apa karena penyakit?"

Tsurumaru pun memgambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan sebelum menjawab pertamyaan tersebut.

"Dia meninggal karena...aku gagal melindunginya dari peristiwa malam itu. Kekuatannya melemah namun dia tetap memaksakan dirinya." Jawabnya sambil menunduk dalam serta meredam isakan kecil karena menangis.

'Tunggu! Malam hari, makhluk ini, seorang pria dipangkuannya, semuanya persis seperti dalam mimpiku. Apakah ini pertanda?'

"Kau tidak perlu menangisinya lagi. Dia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini" ujar Munechika sambil membawa Tsurumaru ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jika kau berkenan, kau bisa menganggap diriku sebagai Mikazuki. Kau bilang kami sangat mirip bukan?" katanya yang masih mendekap serta mengelus surai putih Tsurumaru

"Benarkah tidak apa? Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?" Tanya Tsurumaru dengan sungkan pada Munechika. Kemudian, lagi-lagi senyum ramah terukir di wajahnya yang rupawan seraya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Tsurumaru.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang utama ruang utama, dia masuk lebih ke dalam sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser. Tsurumaru pun menggeser pintu itu lalu berkata.

"Ini kamar pemilik kuil ini, namun karena kosong kau boleh memakainya. Tapi, ruangan ini jadi sedikit berdebu karena sudah lama tidak dipakai. Ah iya, di lemari ada baju ganti dan futon silahkan dipakai jika kau berkenan."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu." ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Dia pun membuka lemari dan melihat pakaian tradisional, yaa memang Munechika terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini saat di rumah. Namun, rasanya baju ini berbeda dengan yang biasa dia pakai. Dia pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan setelah menggelar futon di bagian tengah kamar tersebut.

"Tsurumaru. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk memakai baju ini? " tanya Munechika sambil merentangkan kain pakaian seorang miko milik Mikazuki dulu.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Tsurumaru sambil tersenyum ramah.

Munechika lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam kemudian Tsurumaru mulai memakaikan lapis demi lapis pakaian miko milik Mikazuki. Namun sebelum obi melilit pinggang Munechika, pria itu memeluk tubuh sang yokai kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau tau...kau sangat cantik. Rasanya aku ingin 'menyerangmu'"

Seketika tubuh yokai itu meremang saat benda kenyal berwarna merah milik Munechika menjilati setiap cerukan lehernya. Rasa geli sekaligus nyaman bercampur membuat dia kembali teringat dengan Mikazuki yang dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Mi..kazuki.." nama itu refleks keluar dari bibir Tsurumaru.

Seketika Munechika membungkam sang yokai dengan bibirnya dan ciuman itu semakin terasa memabukkan baginya hingga dia terbuai dengan perlakuan Munechika padanya. Namun, Munechika dibuat semakin geram karena yang disebut dalam desahan Tsurumaru bukanlah namanya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Munechika sedikit membanting Tsurumaru ke futon hingga dia dalam posisi _**yukadon**_.

"Aku bukanlah pendeta itu. Bisakah kau berenti menyebut namanya saat bersama denganku? Itu menyakitkan untukku tau." Ucapnya sambil menatap tepat di mata Tsurumaru.

Yang ditatap pun refleks mengatupkan mulutnya sejenak dan tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Kemudian, ekspresi Munechika menyiratkan kesedihannya dalam diam. Berpikiran bahwa dia hanyalah pengganti dari pendeta itu di mata sang yokai. Lalu perlahan, dia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Tsurumaru tetapi sesuatu menahannya untuk menyingkir. Ya, tangan Tsurumaru menggenggam erat lengan baju Miko yang dikenakan Munechika kemudian berkata lirih.

"Maaf...aku tidak bermaksud untuk hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan rinduku pada Mikazuki. Tapi... "

Kata-katanya terpotong karena bibir miliknya bertemu dengan bibir Munechika lalu memasukkan benda kenyal merah itu menjelajahi mulut Tsurumaru dan disambut dengan baik oleh pemiliknya. Satu per satu deretan gigi yang hanya sedikit lebih panjang di bagian taring tidak luput dari lidah Munechika. Lama-kelaman lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain dan saling bertukar saliva.

Tidak cukup dengan bibir Tsurumaru, tangan Munechika dengan lihai melucuti lapis demi lapis pakaian sang yokai hingga tubuh mulus itu tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, sementara Tsurumaru masih terbuai dengan ciuman dalam yang diberikan Munechika.

Tangan Munechika menuju benda pink kecoklatan yang ada di dada Tsurumaru. Dia memilin dan menarik-narik benda itu pelan hingga membuat Tsurumaru semakin meremang hingga miliknya kini menegang. Munechika yang menyadari hal itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka kemudian berpindah menuju lekukan leher putih Tsurumaru.

"aah~ aaa~" lenguhan-lenguhan keluar dengan mulus dari bibir sang yokai. Menikmati setiap sentuhan, jilatan, dan gigitan dari Munechika pada leher dan dadanya.

Tak lama, tangan Munechika beralih ke arah benda keras yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. Munechika pun mulai menggerakkan benda itu naik dan turun, membuat Tsurumaru mendesah semakin keras dan terdengar sensual di telinga Munechika.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini dengan pendeta itu? " tanya Munechika sambil masih dengan kegiatannya.

"aahhh~ aku aahh~" kata Tsurumaru terputus-putus karena dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"apa?" tanya Munechika lagi sambil menaikkan ritme gerakan pada benda itu.

"kami be..lum ahh~ melakukan hal ini hnghh...karena itulah aku belum menjadi manusia." Jawab Tsurumaru terbata-bata.

"Baguslah, berarti aku menjadi orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam dirimu. Ah tapi,tadi kau bilang belum menjadi manusia, apa maksudnya." ujarnya menyeringai sambil melepas pakaian dalam dan menhentikan kegiatannya sejenak, meminta penjelasan kepada sang yokai.

"Saat itu..."

Flashback:ON

Malam itu, Tsurumaru menggenggam sebuah botol kaca berisi ramuan yang dia dapat dari seorang penyihir. Saat dia telah membuka tutup botol bening itu dan meminum isinya, tiba-tiba ada yang perlahan memeluk tubuh rampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hmm? Dan botol apa itu?" kata seseorang yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Mi..Mikazuki sejak kapanー" ucapan Tsurumaru tak dapat dia lanjutkan karena bibir Mikazuki sudah menguncinya dengan ciuman singkat tepat di bibir Tsurumaru.

"Aku tidak suka pertanyaanku dibalas dengan pertanyaan kau tau...sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Tsurumaru."

"Ini adalah... Ramuan agar aku bisa menjadi sama sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikazuki.

"Tapi ramuan ini akan bekerja hanya jika aku 'dimiliki' oleh yang memiliki darah manusia."

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki tudung pemberian dariku agar wujudmu bisa sepertiku?"

Ya, Mikazuki tidak pernah meminta Tsurumaru untuk menjadi sama sepertinya, setengah yokai dan berwujud seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat dia sudah meminumnya dan saat ini Mikazuki hanyalah seorang manusia, mungkin dia bisa memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk menjadi sama seperti dirinya. Namun, saat mereka semakin dekat... Mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menggebrak kekkai kuil. Lalu terjadilah tragedi itu, Mikazuki meninggal sebelum memenuhi permintaan orang yang dia cintai.

Flashback:OFF

"Jadi, kau sempat berkeinginan memiliki wujud manusia?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Matanya seakan bertanya 'apa kau mau memenuhi keinginanku' menatap Munechika dalam-dalam. Munechika yang mengerti hal itu pun berkata.

"Aku akan membantumu mewujudkan keinginanmu. Namun sebelum itu... " satu jemari lentik Munechika mulai masuk ke dalam Tsurumaru, lalu menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan memasukkannya secara bergantian.

Yang diberi perlakuan hanya bisa mendesah sambil sesekali menggeliat nikmat. Dia tidak tahu jika rasanya akan senikmat ini dan membuatnya ingin terus seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, jari kedua Munechika mulai masuk kemudian jari ke tiga ditambah ciuman panas yang dalam mengajak lidah Tsurumaru bergelut dengam lidahnya membuat Tsurumaru merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aaaah~" cairan putih terciprat mengenai tubuh dan melumuri jemari Munechika.

Munechika melumuri cairan yang dijarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi lalu mulai memasukkan benda itu ke dalam Tsurumaru. Sakit. Itu yang Tsurumaru rasakan saat benda itu perlahan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Perlahan ada sedikit darah yang mengalir dari dalam sana.

"Akkkhーsa...kit" pekik Tsurumaru dan tanpa dia sadari lubang itu semakin menyempit. Air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk manik emas itu.

"Bertahanlah,sebentar lagi keinginanmu akanーugh..sempit" gumam Munechika perlahan selagi masih memasukinya.

Akhirnya Munechika telah berada di dalam Tsurumaru seutuhnya dan Tsurumaru berhenti memekik. Dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing itu. Setelah beberapa lama, Munechika memajumundurkan pinggulnya dengan ritme cukup pelan. Memberikan rasa nyaman pada Tsurumaru agar tidak kesakitan. Dia mencari titik dimana Tsurumaru akan semakin mendesah dengan keras. Tak lama, dia pun menemukannya.

"Aahh~ disanaーahhhhhh~"

Munechika merasakan dia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dia mempercepat ritme gerakannya dan terus menyentuh titik itu sambil meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di setiap lekuk leher sang Yokai. Sementara sang Yokai semakin nyaman dan menikmati setiap gerakan dan ciuman Munechika di lehernya dan merasa akan mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ugh.. Tsuruu~"

Cairan putih itu membuat Tsurumaru merasa penuh di perutnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian sosok di atasnya mulai memudar.

"Mune..chika nande? "

Dia berusaha meraih sosok yang mulai memudar namun tidak bisa. Tangannya menembus Munechika, lalu sosok semakin memudar dan mulai menghilang dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya hingga sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, wujud sang yokai perlahan berubah, sayap putih dan tanduknya perlahan menjadi butiran cahaya dan terbang begitu saja ke langit, telinganya memendek menjadi seperti telinga manusia. Ya, ramuan itu bekerja, namun pria itu telah menghilang.

.

.

.

Munechika PoV

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekitar. Sepertinya aku pingsan di sini, tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa tempat ini terlihat kacau? Aku pun memutuskan untuk bangkjt tapi ternyata aku tertimpa reruntuhan gerbang kuil.

"Ugh...kore wa naze da?"

Saat Munechika tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan pandangannya semakin memudar, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang memakai pakaian serba putih menghampiri dengan terburu-buru. Terdengar samar orang itu berkata.

"Hei..kau tidak apa?"

Mataku pun mulai kembali menutup dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Pemandangan yang terakhir ku lihat hanya... Orang itu mulai memindahkan reruntuhan yang menimpaku dan terus bertanya padaku. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap dan sunyi.

.

.

.

すずく

A.N

Yo! Fiyuki balik lagi setelah menyiapkan mental untuk menulis chapter ini. Baru pertama kalinya gue nulis yaoi sampe adegan seperti itu, maafkan kalau emang gk enak diliatnya dan fs nya sangat gagal. Oh iya, Fiyuki minta maaf ya karena lama banget updatenya karena selain buntu dibagian awal, gue sempat kehilangan alasan gue buat nulis/halahlebaykauthor. Tapi beneran lho, author yang menjadi alasanku menulis fanfiction tiba-tiba berenti itu rasanya menyedihkan 😭😭 /curcol

And then, thanks for vote and comment from all of you who have read my story. I hope all of you enjoy it. That's all from me thank you.

See you in the next chapter~

Bye bye~


End file.
